The Ace Named Terra
The Ace Named Terra is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Brendan and Terra's: Hoenn Quest. It aired 8/9/2016. Story Pikachu: Pika pika! Terra: Pikachu! Use Iron Tail! A male Pikachu slides across an ice field, leaping into the air as a Glalie fires an Ice Beam at him. Pikachu dodges midair, then strikes Glalie with Iron Tail, causing the two to push away from each other. Pikachu then fires Thunderbolt, which defeats Glalie. Referee: Glalie is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu, and the victor is Terra! Terra: Way to kick butt out there, Pikachu! Terra slides onto the ice field, as Pikachu leaps into her arms. The crowd goes wild, as Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan watch. Brendan: Wow! Cute and powerful! Misty: That was a very impressive battle. Max: No wonder she’s been named an ace of this tournament. Brendan: Ace? Max: Once the top 32 were announced, some analysts picked which ones they thought would be the most likely to win the whole tournament. They nicknamed them the Four Aces. Ian is one of them, of course. Misty: No duh. Max: Sabrina is one of them as well. The third is a guy named Tyson. And the fourth, is that girl there. Ian: Should be fun, then. That evening, Terra and Pikachu are training in the woods, Pikachu speeding with a Quick Attack to leap from tree to tree. Terra: That’s the way, Pikachu! Out step them, out match them! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies by, almost blowing Pikachu off a branch. He leaps off and lands on the ground, as Wingull flies back over onto Ian’s shoulder. Terra: You got a problem there? Ian: None. Just been a long time since I’ve seen a Pikachu. Pikachu: (Angry) Pika, pika! Terra: Well, this Pikachu is my best friend, so you’ve got some guts to try to attack him here! Ian: You haven’t checked out the next round roster, have you? Terra: Oh, I have. I already know that you’re my next round opponent, Ian. Any reason you’re picking a fight now? Ian: I don’t know you. Just making sure that you’re fighting at 100%. Terra: Oh, don’t worry. I’ll bring the heat. And you better get ready, to be crushed under the heel of my boot. Ian: (Smirks) Good. End Scene Announcer: And welcome, to the beginning of the second round of the finals, featuring the top 16 trainers! This match is one of the more anticipated battles of the tournament, with two powerful trainers! Give a round of applause for Terra and Ian! The crowd goes wild, as the two trainers stand on opposite sides of the field. Pikachu is on Terra’s shoulder, while Wingull is on Ian’s. Announcer: And now, for the field selection! On the monitor, the roulette wheel goes around, going to select between a rock, grass, ice and water field. The roulette wheel stops, landing on the rock field. The rock field rises up from under the field, as Ian and May make their way back on the field. Announcer: And this battle is starting on the rock field! Let’s see what these two trainers have in store for us today! Referee: And begin! Terra: Nidoking, let’s crush them! Terra throws a Pokéball, choosing Nidoking. Nidoking: Urrrrrr! Ian: Marshtomp! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Terra: Nidoking, use Earth Power! Ian: Dodge it, then use Mud Shot! Nidoking stomps the ground, gold cracks cutting through the field, approaching Marshtomp. Marshtomp’s head fin twitches, as it runs to the side to dodge, as gold energy erupts from the cracks. Marshtomp spits Mud Shot at Nidoking, who charges straight through it, horn glowing purple with poison energy. Nidoking jabs Marshtomp with Poison Jab, sending it flying back. Terra: That’s the way! Now, use Chip Away! Ian: Muddy Water! Marshtomp releases Muddy Water from its body, forming as a vortex around it. Nidoking’s fist shimmers silver, as it punches through Muddy Water, then strikes Marshtomp with Chip Away, the animation of glass breaking occurring with it. Marshtomp tumbles back, as it struggles to stay standing. Terra: Now, finish it with Earth Power! Ian: Mud Shot! Marshtomp fires Mud Shot, hitting Nidoking in the leg, stopping Nidoking from stomping the ground. Ian: Marshtomp, return! Ian returns Marshtomp, putting the Pokéball away. Announcer: And, Ian makes a smart play by returning Marshtomp! Now, the question remains which Pokémon he’ll choose next! Terra: What, you can’t handle me? Have to go with the tactic of switching out and using multiple Pokémon to beat my one? Ian: If you had defeated Marshtomp, the result would’ve been the same as well. This way, I’m prepared for the next part of the battle. Vibrava, go! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Vibrava. Vibrava: Vibrav! Terra: That Vibrava of yours. Big deal. Nidoking, fire Sludge Bomb! Ian: Sand Tomb! Nidoking spits a Sludge Bomb, as Vibrava’s eyes glow, a wall of sand rising, blocking the Sludge Bomb. The Sand Tomb then wraps around Nidoking, trapping it. It squeezes tight, preventing it from moving. Ian: Screech! Then Dragon Breath! Terra: Fight through it, Nidoking! Don’t let a bunch of sand hold you back! Shatter it with Chip Away! Nidoking tries to hit the sand with Chip Away, his arm movement restricted. Vibrava uses Screech, Nidoking’s Defense going down. The sand squeezes tighter, doing more damage. Vibrava then breaths Dragon Breath, hitting Nidoking hard, causing an explosion. The sand retracts, as Nidoking lies defeated. Referee: Nidoking is unable to battle! The winner is Vibrava! Announcer: And even with all of Nidoking’s power, it still wasn’t a match for Ian’s Vibrava. Now, what is Terra’s next choice? Terra returns Nidoking, and pulls out another Pokéball. Terra: Let’s see how you handle this powerhouse. Staraptor, take flight! Terra throws her Pokéball skyward, choosing Staraptor. Staraptor: Staraptor! Max: Whoa! Who’s that Pokémon? Misty: I’ve never seen it before! Ian: Something new. Vibrava! Levitate and fly after it! Use Screech! Vibrava flutters its wings, flying up after Staraptor in the air. It fires Screech, it hitting Staraptor. Terra: Staraptor, Aerial Ace and Close Combat! Staraptor speeds in, striking Vibrava with Aerial Ace. Staraptor then reappears right in Vibrava’s face. Ian: Dragon Breath! Vibrava fires Dragon Breath, which Staraptor dodges as it spins, kicking Vibrava with its talon foot. Staraptor spins and keeps kicking Vibrava, as it drops. Terra: Now, Brave Bird! Staraptor dives after Vibrava, radiating blue energy. Staraptor slams Vibrava with Brave Bird as it hits the ground, Staraptor flying out, suffering recoil damage. Vibrava is defeated. Referee: Vibrava is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor! Announcer: And what a treat! We got to see Staraptor, a Pokémon native to the Sinnoh region, go all out on Vibrava there! Ian returns Vibrava, as he watches Staraptor circling above. Ian: Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field, flying up after Staraptor. Terra: Another aerial battle? It’ll end just like the last one! Staraptor, Ian & Terra: Aerial Ace! Staraptor and Wingull fly at each other, the two striking past with Aerial Ace. Staraptor gets shaky from the damage, as Wingull circles back after it. Ian: Blizzard! Wingull breathes Blizzard, hitting Staraptor hard. It dives, barely catching itself before crashing into the ground. Brendan: That looked like it did a lot of damage to that buff bird. Max: Close Combat lowers Defense and Special Defense. Along with getting hit by that Screech earlier, Staraptor’s pretty injured. Terra: If that’s the case, use Brave Bird! Ian: Water Pulse! Staraptor flies at Wingull with Brave Bird, as Wingull fires a stream of water. Staraptor hits it and pushes through, though it eventually veers to the side, crashing down into a boulder. Staraptor is defeated. Referee: Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull! Announcer: And, Ian’s Wingull has yet to disappoint in this tournament, giving us a spectacular battle! Terra: You haven’t seen anything yet! Go for it Noctowl! Terra throws a Pokéball, choosing Noctowl. Noctowl: Hoo! Announcer: And Terra chooses another Flying type Pokémon! Does she have some sort of strategy here? Terra: I do, actually. It’s called, Synchronoise! Noctowl lets out a silent screech, it being resembled by purple sound waves. The Synchronoise envelops the field, Wingull wincing in pain from it. Wingull drops, hitting the ground. Ian looks around, confused. He perks his ears up, but still hears nothing. Ian: I don’t hear anything. Terra: Synchronoise is a move that only affects an opponent if its type matches the user’s. So right now, only your Flying type Wingull can here it. Ian: Sound, huh? Wingull, return! Ian pulls out Wingull’s Pokéball, returning it. Max: Why’d he return it? Misty: If she used that move again with Wingull on his shoulder, it still would’ve been affected. That’s the play that protects Wingull. Ian: Loudred, let’s go! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Loudred. Loudred: Loud! Ian: Hyper Voice! Terra: Nice try! Noctowl, use Synchronoise! Loudred fires Hyper Voice, releasing translucent sound waves. Noctowl uses Synchronoise, inaudible as it cuts through Hyper Voice. Loudred is hit by it, as he howls in pain, holding his ears down. Ian: You’re kidding me! Max: But, Loudred has Soundproof! Terra: Hate to break it to you, but Synchronoise isn’t blocked by Soundproof, as it’s not a regular sound move. Now, Sky Attack! Noctowl spreads its wings as it floats in the air, radiating a white aura. It holds this position for a moment, as Noctowl dives down at Loudred. Loudred shakes off the damage from Synchronoise, determined. Ian: Quick, Flamethrower! Loudred fires Flamethrower, Noctowl pushing through it with Sky Attack. Noctowl tackles Loudred with Sky Attack, sending him flying back, defeated. Referee: Loudred is unable to battle! The winner is Noctowl! Ian returns Loudred, awestruck. He then chuckles a bit, as his face is lit with excitement. Terra: What, losing makes you happy? You’re weird. Ian: Losing doesn’t do it. It’s rising from behind to win! Mawile, let’s go! Ian throws a Timer Ball, choosing Mawile. Mawile: Mawile! Ian: Feint Attack to Iron Head! Terra: Confusion! Mawile spins in place, disappearing and reappearing behind Noctowl. Mawile dives head first, her covered in a silver aura. She rams Noctowl, causing it to flinch. Mawile then bites Noctowl with Vicegrip, catching it in her grip. Noctowl then uses Confusion, forcing Mawile off. Terra: Sky Attack! Ian: Iron Head! Noctowl charges Sky Attack, releasing Confusion and letting Mawile fall, her landing on a boulder. Noctowl flies at Mawile with Sky Attack, as Mawile goes for Iron Head, the two colliding. An explosion occurs, with Mawile still standing in the smoke, with Noctowl defeated. Referee: Noctowl is unable to battle! The winner is Mawile! Announcer: And that ends the first half of the battle! We’ll take a five minute break to reload the field and let the trainer recuperate! End Scene On the monitor, the roulette wheel spins, going to select the field. The Ice Field is chosen, as it rises up from below. Terra smirks at this. Terra: Too bad for you. I’m perfectly prepared for this field. Pikachu, you’re up. Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu hops off Terra’s shoulder, him ready to go. Ian: Go, Marshtomp! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Terra: That again? Can’t use an Electric attack. So that’s what he was going for. Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Ian: Mud Shot, then Muddy Water! Pikachu slides across the ice with Quick Attack, as Marshtomp spits Mud Shots, Pikachu dodging them all. Marshtomp then forms Muddy Water, forming as a shield. Pikachu charges straight through it, ramming Marshtomp, causing it to slide backwards on the ice, crashing into a glacier. Ian: Mud Shot, again! Marshtomp fire Mud Shot, the attack hitting Pikachu, sending it skidding back. His body is covered in mud, as he wipes out of his mouth. Terra: Darn. It’s faster than I thought. Pikachu, jump and use your rolling Iron Tail! Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu leaps into the air, as his tail glows like iron. Pikachu then starts rolling as he falls at Marshtomp, getting faster and becoming a blur. Ian: Mud Shot! Marshtomp fires several Mud Shots, as Pikachu cuts through each one with Iron Tail. Iron Tail then strikes through Marshtomp and splits the glacier behind it in two, Pikachu landing behind Marshtomp on his feet. Marshtomp falls, defeated. Referee: Marshtomp is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika pi! Terra: Yes! That’s the way, Pikachu! Ian returns Marshtomp, as he draws out the Timer Ball. Ian: Nice job, Marshtomp. Go, Mawile! Ian throws the Timer Ball, choosing Mawile. Mawile: Mawile! Terra: Now that you’re out of Ground types, we can get down to business! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Ian: Feint Attack! Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, the force pushing him backwards on the ice. Mawile uses Feint Attack, striking Pikachu from the side with her jaw. Pikachu jumps out of it, landing on top of a glacier. Ian: Attract! Terra: Attract?! Mawile winks, releasing several energy hearts, which fly at Pikachu. Pikachu is surrounded by them, as he is infatuated by Mawile, eyes replaced with hearts. Terra: Snap out of it! And use Thunderbolt! Ian: Vice Grip, then Feint Attack! Mawile bites Pikachu with Vice Grip, tossing him into the air. Mawile uses Feint Attack, sending Pikachu crashing down into the ice field, defeating it. Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Mawile! Announcer: And Ian has become the first competitor in this tournament to defeat Terra’s Pikachu! What a comeback! Terra runs onto the field, picking Pikachu up, which looks upset. Pikachu: Pika pi. Terra: Hey. It’s okay. You battled great. You just take a nice long rest now. Terra makes it back to her position, putting Pikachu down. She then draws a Pokéball, smiling. Terra: Go, Bayleef! Terra throws a Pokéball, choosing Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay! Ian: Mawile, use Attract! Terra: Bayleef, use Sunny Day! Bayleef glows gold, as the sunlight intensifies overhead, the ice field starting to steam and evaporate, becoming less solid under their feet. Mawile uses Attract, which hits Bayleef but doesn’t effect it. Ian: It’s a female too? Terra: Tough luck. Bayleef, use Solar Beam! Bayleef forms a yellow energy sphere in front of her mouth, as she fires Solar Beam at a blinding speed. Mawile is hit, taking the full brunt of the attack. Mawile falls, defeated. Referee: Mawile is unable to battle! The winner is Bayleef! Ian returns Mawile, as he’s shaking with anticipation. Ian: Alright, let’s do this! Swalot, go! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Swalot. Swalot: Swa. Announcer: And Ian reveals his sixth Pokémon! And with the type advantage, he may retake the lead here! Ian: Sludge, go! Terra: Light Screen! Swalot spits a Sludge attack, as a pink curved forcefield forms in front of Bayleef, taking the Sludge. Bayleef fires Solar Beam, Swalot hit by it, swishing back on the partially melted field. Ian: I don’t like this field. Stockpile to Spit Up! Swalot inhales and inflates, then spits a white energy ball. Bayleef takes it with Light Screen, as Bayleef fires another Solar Beam, knocking Swalot back. Terra: Now, go for a Body Slam! Ian: Dodge, and use your Body Slam! Bayleef charges to use Body Slam, as Swalot hops into the air, coming down and pinning Bayleef to the ground. The field cracks significantly underneath them, Swalot looking concerned. Swalot: Swa? Terra: Throw it off! And use Solar Beam! Ian: Sludge! Bayleef stands, lifting her head and tossing Swalot off. Swalot spits Sludge, hitting Bayleef before she fires Solar Beam, hitting Swalot out of the sky. Swalot lands, spitting Sludge again, hitting and defeating Bayleef. Referee: Bayleef is unable to battle! The winner is Swalot! Terra returns Bayleef, smiling. Terra: Now, I guess it’s time to reveal my ace. Come on out, Charizard! Terra throws her Pokéball, choosing Charizard. Charizard: (Roars) Max: Wow! I’ve never seen a Charizard before! Misty: That puts Ian in quite a bit of a bind. Charizard is one of the stronger Pokémon out there. Terra: Time to turn this heat up! Charizard, use Fire Pledge! Ian: A Pledge move?! Swalot, Stockpile! Swalot inflates with Stockpile, as Charizard roars, pounding the ice field with its fist. Towers of fire shoot out of the ground, traveling at Swalot. The towers then circle around Swalot to form a ring, as they combine together, trapping Swalot in the center of it. When the attack ends, each spot where the Fire Pledge rose is completely melted, leaving wells of water. Swalot is floating in one of these wells, defeated. Referee: Swalot is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard! Ian returns Swalot, as he stares at Charizard in envy. Ian: That’s, a powerful Charizard. I wish I had my Charizard with me. Either way, Wingull, it’s up to you! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Announcer: Now it’s time for the final battle! Charizard vs. Wingull! Charizard is a powerhouse, while we’ve seen Ian’s Wingull conquer several powerful opponents! This will be the breaking point though! Terra: Yeah, breaking their spirit! Charizard, Solar Beam! Ian: Water Pulse! The Sunny Day is still in effect, as Charizard fires Solar Beam instantly. Wingull dodges and circles around it, firing a Water Pulse at Charizard, it weakened by the heat. Charizard strikes the water with its wing, blocking the attack. Ian: Go for Aerial Ace! Terra: Dragon Tail! Charizard’s tail is covered in a scale pattern green aura, as Wingull flies with Aerial Ace. Charizard spins and strikes Wingull with Dragon Tail, Wingull hitting Charizard with Aerial Ace in the process. Wingull flies past, when she’s hit by a sudden shockwave, shooting her back past Charizard’s head, falling towards the ground. Brendan: Did anyone else just see that? Max: Sometimes, Dragon Tail can send a Pokémon flying back from the direction it came from. It could also force it back into its Pokéball. Terra: Now strike it with Flamethrower! Charizard breathes Flamethrower, as Wingull straightens out, gliding over the ice field. The Flamethrower melts the field even further, as Charizard fires a Solar Beam, hitting Wingull. Wingull splashes into a well chamber. Ian: Wingull, use Roost! Terra: Now I’ve got you! Charizard, use Fire Pledge! Wingull pulls her wings to her body as she floats in the water, energy feathers scattering out and around it, being absorbed into it. Charizard punches the ice field, as Fire Pledge shoots at Wingull, melting the field almost all the way. Ian: Dive! Wingull ducks under the water, as she glides through the level of water under the sheet of ice, avoiding the rising Fire Pledge on the surface. The Fire Pledge follows Wingull, and when Wingull shoots out to fly, the field is now a giant water reservoir. Ian: Water Pulse! Terra: Solar Beam! Wingull glows blue, with a wave of water following after her to ram into Charizard. Charizard forms a gold energy sphere, but it takes some time to charge up. Terra: What?! Terra looks up, seeing that the sun’s intensity has returned to normal, the Sunny Day having worn off. Wingull flies past, as Charizard is slammed hard by the Water Pulse wave. When it drops, Charizard falls with it. Charizard recovers, and stops falling above the water. Ian: What do you do now? Your ace move won’t work on the water. Terra: Says who? Charizard, use Fire Pledge! Charizard punches the water’s surface, as an eruption of fire and water occurs, shooting a single tower that hits Wingull directly. A rainbow forms over the field afterwards, Charizard roaring in triumph. The water levels of the field have dropped. Misty: Is there anything that can stop that thing?! Max: It can even use the water to its advantage! Ian: Aerial Ace! Terra: When will you learn that that won’t work?! Charizard, use Dragon Tail! Wingull and Charizard clash with Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail, as Wingull is shot back past Charizard’s head. Wingull releases a Blizzard as she goes, slamming into Charizard from behind. Charizard shakes off the ice, angry now. Ian: Now, Water Pulse! Terra: Get rid of the water! Fire Pledge! Charizard punches the water, releasing fire towers that envelop the entirety of the field. Wingull is caught in the attack, and when it fades, all the water is evaporated, leaving an empty hole that resembles an emptied swimming pool. Terra: Ha! Where’s that Water Pulse going to come from now?! Charizard stands at the bottom of the field, looking smug. Wingull spews Water Pulse at Charizard, knocking it backwards and pinning it to the ground. Terra: Charizard! Get up! Charizard pushes past Water Pulse, roaring triumphantly. Wingull strikes with Aerial Ace, flying past as Charizard remains motionless. It then falls over, defeated. Referee: Charizard is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull, and the victor is Ian! The crowd goes wild, as Wingull lands back on Ian’s shoulder, injured. Terra returns Charizard. Announcer: And what a battle! Ian and Terra, two of the aces of this tournament, have given us a tremendous performance! But it is Ian who is moving on in the tournament! Ian and Terra walk around the field, meeting and shaking hands. Terra: I have to say, you completely outmatched me there in the end. I would never have expected you to force Charizard to land. Ian: Pokémon on the ground are easier targets. And Charizard are slow in general in transitioning from ground to air. Terra: I’ll keep that in mind in the future. Ian: Till our next battle, then. Main Events * Ian meets Terra for the first time. * Ian and Terra battle in the top 16 of the Ever Grande Conference, Ian winning. * Pikachu makes its main series debut. Characters * Ian * Terra * Misty * Max * Brendan * Trainer * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Vibrava (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's) * Swalot (Ian's) * Pikachu (Terra's) * Nidoking (Terra's) * Staraptor (Terra's) * Noctowl (Terra's) * Bayleef (Terra's) * Charizard (Terra's) * Glalie (Trainer's) Trivia * This is the first Pokémon Tales crossover to take place in a Pokémon League tournament, and having the character intentionally fighting each other. * This is the only full battle of the Ever Grande Conference to be one episode. All the others will be two. * Terra is named one of the strongest trainers of the tournament, making the top 16. * Before this crossover, the Conference was only going to do the top 16 in the full battles. However, adding this episode made it the top 32 do the full battles like in the anime. * This will be the only full battle that Ian's Grovyle doesn't appear in, and isn't the first Pokémon used in the battle. * Pikachu finally debuts in the main series. Without this, it would've been much longer till it appeared. * Nidoking is the only of Terra's Pokémon that isn't owned by Ash in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan